Justin ( Chronicles )
Justin or 'Cosmosius Justinor ' is the second member of the team in Essar Chronicles. Appearance Biography Justin's past gets unraveled gradually throughout the first and second adventures in the chronicles. The initial story of Justin took place a many years ago in Gielinor. This was a time when there were only a few regions among which Heralcon was the capital. Biography Heralcon was a city of wonders, where everything was peaceful and there were no existence of weaponry and warfare. Over the following days, war was discovered by an Elkerin called Ta Nascaf.Soon war spread like plague throughout the world.The Gods of the Circle became helpless day by day and one final day Doomsday began.The gods destroyed Heralcon and in one desperate effort, used half of their strength to imbue the Celestial Obelsik and formed a baby called Justin. After that, the baby was left to float in space. During those years, the boy absorbed the power of the cosmos, with his raw powers. Justin then goes to different realms and conquered those places. War is implanted in his mind, due to his dark past. In one of the places, a place called Gyrusurka troubles him. In the richest land, Justin meets a noble girl, Riana, of his age who tries to persuade him to become peaceful. The witty lad pretends to agree to the terms and soon they develop a false relationship. One day Justin asks Riana about the strongest weapon in the realm. The naive girl tells the secret of the strongest weapon, Armageddon, that could only be won by the greatest warrior. Justin decides to acquire more power by wielding the powerful sword. That night, he is met by Ryphus who advised the stubborn youth and takes him to Zenus. Zenus decides to test his worth by challenging him to a mental fight. In the end, Justin wins and thus wields Armageddon. Soon Justin creates the Ptoserius magical artifact and has the ability of world domination. Soon Essar comes to know his location and a great battle takes place. Both prove to be equally matched but Essar finally calls for peace. Justin comes to the verge of killing Essar but it is revealed that the goodness in him finally awakens and he passes out. When he wakes up he is held prisoner in Draynor Jail. He spends his days repenting for his tyranny. Soon he hears that Ta Nascaf has invaded Gielinor but could do nothing about it. All the major heroes of Gielinor, including Essar and Philip try to stop her, but she is unstoppable. Unknown to them, Justin is the one destined to destroy her. Meanwhile, Justin escapes from the jail and eventually find Nascaf's headquarters and a battle arises and Justin finally kills her, sending her ashes scattering upon a Saradomin altar. Soon everyone here's the news and finally accepts Justin, legally as one of them. Justin even releases the other realms from his dictatorship! Many years after that, Essar sets out to find heroes in far-off realms, to unite everyone together to form The League of Heroes. Justin joins the Team Justin first thinks Essar to be his captor and attacks him, almost killing him in the process. Essar convinces Justin that he is an ally and that he is one of the heroes required to save Gielinor. Though Justin initially denies Essar's request to form a team, telling that he doesn't care about Gielinor, he finally joins the team. Essar becomes his closest friend. Memories return When Essar first frees Justin, he is just a amnesiac demigod, trapped in prison for ages. But as Justin mingles along with his new team, he begins to witness flashes from his previous life, a much sorrowful life. Unfortunately, when he remembers of Pamela, he has already started developing a relationship with the sorceress-turned-good Jessica. Relationships Justin falls in love with Jessica; only much later does he remember his times with Pamela. Trivia *Devle has his own plans, since he teamed up with Zalcom to create a false statement about Justin. *Justin manages to remember events from the past and cope up with it. Category:Essar Chronicles Category:Super Creations